


Renuencia al entrenamiento de estrategias

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Combat Training, Falling In Love, M/M, Mycroft doesn't understand what he's feeling, Oblivious, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Verse, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: El capitán Lestrade Intenta enseñar al príncipe Mycroft de 15 años de edad, autodefensa y habilidades de combate mano a mano, lo cual funciona tan bien como cabría esperar.





	Renuencia al entrenamiento de estrategias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reluctant Exercitation Strategies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958643) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



> Precuela de: “Un dosel azul incandescente”.
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de la maravillosa serie: “A medida que caen las lluvias de verano” de Starrysumernights la cual muy amablemente me ha permitido traducir, el título original en inglés es: “Reluctant Exercitation Strategies”. Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo por recrear la visión y el sentimiento de la autora, de quien, recomiendo ampliamente todas sus historias, por lo que los invito a darse una vuelta por su página.
> 
> “La idea se aferró y no me soltó” (Starrysummernights)
> 
> Mycroft de 15 años es quisquilloso, molesto y tiene todos los males que conlleva la adolescencia. Él no entiende lo que siente por el capitán Lestrade, hasta que un día la comprensión le cae de golpe. Que los dioses lo ayuden.
> 
> Greg Lestrade esta a mitad de sus años 20’s (aproximadamente entre 24 y 25 años) en esta precuela. Nada sexual ocurre entre ellos hasta que Mycroft sea mayor de edad.
> 
> Mycroft está enamorado y Greg hace su mejor esfuerzo para no matar al príncipe.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario?

 

Mycroft vio como el capitán Lestrade se colocaba en una posición de ataque intimidante frente a él, mirando al alfa de manera cautelosa.

 

—¿Sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo haciendo algo tan impracticable como el combate? –trató de inyectar tanto desprecio en sus palabras como fue posible, y pensó que tuvo éxito cuando la expresión del alfa se oscureció.

 

—Entiendo eso su alteza, pero la autodefensa no es impracticable, es muy importante porque es posible que necesite protegerse un día….

 

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿protegerme no es tu trabajo? –la burla en su voz es casi tangible, Mycroft disfrutó de la mirada molesta que brilló en la cara del capitán, mueca que estuvo ahí y después se fue, logrando recobrar el control, aun así, Mycroft lo había visto.

 

Él sonrió.

 

—Si su alteza –dijo el capitán Lestrade forzando su paciencia– ese es mi trabajo, pero como le dije a su madre, puede que no siempre este presente para…..

 

—Te acaban de nombrar capitán de la guardia el mes pasado ¿Y ya estás planeando ser negligente en tus deberes?

 

—No, su alteza –por un segundo el capitán se sintió enfurecer, sin embargo, hizo todo lo mejor para no mostrarlo.

 

—¿Estas absolutamente seguro de eso, capitán?

 

Lestrade estaba perdiendo el control.

 

—Si, su alteza –gruñó el honorífico, haciéndolo sonar más como una maldición. Mycroft sintió un atisbo de satisfacción viendo como el alfa luchaba por tranquilizarse.

 

Le encantaba fastidiar al hombre que recientemente había sido colocado como su capitán de la guardia, atormentándolo con disputas verbales que el pobre alfa nunca podía ganar realmente, lo intentaba, por supuesto, valientemente, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Mycroft de él, el capitán Lestrade no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, el solo hecho de que todavía fuera capitán después de todo lo que Mycroft le había hecho pasar era ejemplo suficiente de su tenacidad.

 

Era injusto, Mycroft estaba consciente de ello, y ni siquiera sabía porque disfrutaba tanto de atormentarlo, pero sus enfrentamientos verbales eran lo que destacaba más en cada uno de sus días. Pensó que tal vez tenía algo que ver con cómo se sentía cuando peleaban, él deseaba la atención del alfa y cuando finamente la conseguía: una especie de revuelo sacudía su vientre, así como una sensación de mareo francamente preocupante.

 

La primera vez que sucedió, Mycroft temió que estuviera enfermo, pero los síntomas desaparecieron en cuanto el capitán se alejó, tardó unas cuantas repeticiones más para descubrir que era el capitán quien lo hacía sentir de esa manera…. y posteriormente, otras repeticiones más para que decidiera que le gustaba la forma en la que el capitán lo hacía sentir.

 

—Simplemente quiero que tenga las habilidades necesarias a su disposición en caso de que alguna vez surja una situación en la que no esté presente o no pueda protegerlo –cada palabra fue mordida con fastidio, aguda y breve– incluso si esa situación nunca surge –el capitán Lestrade enmendó, tratando de ser justo y Mycroft se abalanzó sobre él.

 

—Si tal situación nunca surgirá ¿por qué insistes en hacerme perder el tiempo en esta farsa? Si realmente vas a ser tan diligente como dices que serás con respecto a mi seguridad personal, no entiendo por qué tengo que involucrarme en algo tan primitivo como el combate.

 

—¿Por qué… –los ojos del capitán brillaron con malicia y Mycroft supo que iba a odiar lo que el alfa dijera después– un día su alteza, cuando haga algo extremadamente estúpido….

 

—Nunca hago cosas que sean extremadamente estúpidas –Mycroft respondió, su propio temperamento llameante punzando por la acusación infundada y el asalto a su inteligencia. Él nunca cometía errores. La sonrisa del capitán se amplió.

 

—Cómo usted diga –dijo, logrando sonar contrito y dudoso al mismo tiempo.

 

Mycroft lo miró furioso.

 

—Sigo creyendo que aprender algunos movimientos básicos de autodefensa sería útil…. a pesar de que voy a defenderlo y protegerlo lo mejor que pueda, y suponiendo que nunca haga nada extremadamente estúpido.

 

Mycroft odiaba al capitán Lestrade, de verdad y sin lugar a dudas, lo odiaba.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

_Oh dioses, oh dioses, oh dioses, oh dioses…._

—Mantenga su brazo así, su alteza…. posicione su mano…. No, más arriba…

 

Esto fue un error.

 

Para Mycroft que presumía de nunca cometer errores, había tardado unos minutos en darse cuenta de que esto era un terrible, terrible, horrible y abismal error.

 

Estúpido, él fue tan estúpido.

 

—Déjeme mostrarle, su alteza….. ¿lo ve? Si sostiene su mano así, puede poner más fuerza detrás del ataque y tirar a su agresor. Permítame guiar sus movimientos…. solo siga mi ejemplo y apóyese en mí.

 

Mycroft tropezó en esta situación como un peón y ahora estaba pagando el precio. El extraño, excitante y mortificante precio.

 

Debería haberlo sabido, pero él no se detuvo a pensar, para darse cuenta de que…..

 

—Abra un poco más las piernas –el capitán Lestrade lo estaba tocando, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas del príncipe para moverlo a la posición que quería– sus pies están muy juntos…. no, extienda sus piernas…. Debe tener una buena postura para que no pierda el equilibrio.

 

Mycroft hizo lo que se le pidió mientras un estribillo de _“abra un poco más las piernas”_ con la voz del capitán Lestrade hacía eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Él se sonrojó.

 

Oh dioses.

 

El capitán Lestrade manipulaba a Mycroft; enderezándolo, ajustándolo y tirando de sus hombros hacia atrás, animándolo a poner recta su espina dorsal y acomodando sus brazos en la pose apropiada. Mientras lo hacía le explicaba los “porque” y los motivos de la posición y maniobras defensivas, pero el príncipe no había escuchado ni una palabra, ni una solo maldita palabra.

 

—Bien, vamos a intentarlo ¿listo?

 

No.

 

—Si.

 

El capitán Lestrade se movió frente a él una vez más, observando el cuerpo de Mycroft críticamente, su mirada paso de su rostro a sus brazos y luego más abajo. Mycroft se atragantó con el aire y cayó de la posición cuidadosamente arreglada, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se inclinó hacia delante sintiéndose como un tonto mientras jadeaba, con cuidado de no mirar a su capitán.

 

—¿Está bien, su alteza?

 

Mycroft asintió, pero realmente no sabía si lo estaba, él se encontraba…. perplejo, nunca había tenido la mirada de un alfa sobre él de esa manera; evaluándolo. Incluso si sabía que no había sido de manera sexual en lo más mínimo, el capitán solo estaba siendo profesional, revisando su postura, no….. haciendo otra cosa.

 

Todavía.

 

—¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? –el capitán Lestrade parecía preocupado.

 

—Estoy…. estoy bien –el capitán lo miró escéptico.

 

—Perdóneme, su alteza, creo que debería haberle dicho esto antes….. pero pensé que era algo que usted ya sabría, en realidad no voy a lastimarlo, cuando nos ponemos en posición de ataque es para practicar los movimientos y aprenda la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero eso no significa que vaya a tener un verdadero contacto con usted, no es como cuando entreno con la guardia.

 

—Eso ya lo sabía –se burló Mycroft, canalizando su confusa angustia hacia la ira, que era mucho más fácil que cualquier otra alternativa– ¿qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que yo creería que mi propio capitán me golpearía y me dejaría tirado ensangrentado?

 

—Porque se veía…. –el capitán Lestrade hizo una pausa, como si no estuviera seguro de que debería terminar esa declaración- asustado.

 

—No te tengo miedo –dijo Mycroft, la sensación de mareo y de tener el estómago revuelto regresó cuando el capitán le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente complacido.

 

—Bien, porque no quiero que me tenga miedo, su alteza.

 

—Si, bueno, no lo tengo, así que…. –Mycroft se alejó unos pasos, necesitando espacio entre ellos para después enfrentar al capitán nuevamente. No sabía que le pasaba y este no era el momento para meditarlo, quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para poder irse, porque no sabía cuanta exposición más podría tomar del alfa sin avergonzarse– ¿continuamos?

 

❦❦❦ 

 

**_Media hora después._ **

****

—Está bien –el capitán Lestrade se pasó una mano por el pelo haciendo que se le levantara y le diera una apariencia medio desquiciada. Era un desastre, estaba frustrado no solo por la falta de habilidades de Mycroft, sino también por su continua ambivalencia hacia lo que estaba tratando de enseñarle– probemos algo más.

 

Él no sonaba muy entusiasta al respecto, lo cual estaba bien con Mycroft ya que él tampoco estaba animado.

 

Estaba incómodamente sudoroso, su cuerpo se encontraba húmedo en lugares que no debía estar así. Gotitas de sudor salpicaban su frente. Podía olerse a sí mismo lo cual era alarmante, no solo porque siempre se enorgullecía de estar limpio, sino por otra razón completamente distinta.

 

Afortunadamente los parches de cera que colocaba sobre sus glándulas aromáticas todas las mañanas estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo: oscureciendo cualquier rastro de su verdadero género. Incluso tan cerca como estaban, el capitán Lestrade no era capaz de olerlo y descubrir su secreto. Él nunca sabría que el reconocido príncipe beta de Northumbria era, en realidad, un omega disfrazado.

 

Mycroft prefería mantenerlo así.

 

Él y su madre había terminado de establecer su plan para garantizar la seguridad y felicidad de su pequeño hermano el año pasado. El príncipe Sherlock sería el heredero, ese plan dependía del incesante subterfugio de Mycroft sobre su verdadero género, si se descubriera que era un omega, él sería el príncipe heredero de Northumbria, el próximo en la línea del trono; se casaría con un alfa y se uniría para continuar con la línea sucesora, lo que significaría que Sherlock se vería obligado a abandonar Northumbria, no había lugar para un segundo omega en la corte, por lo tanto, lo casarían con algún alfa de otro país con la finalidad de formar una alianza, se iría a vivir con él y Mycroft probablemente no volvería a verlo jamás. El príncipe pensaba en ello mientras trazaba con un dedo la franja del cuello de su túnica, sintiendo los bien conocidos bordes de sus parches de cera escondidos.

 

La sola idea era dolorosa, Mycroft amaba con todo su corazón a su pequeño hermano, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

 

Todas las mañanas se preparaba para iniciar su día, cubriendo sus glándulas aromáticas con cera caliente, la cual ardía dolorosamente hasta que se secaba, pero se pegaba a su piel obstinadamente hasta que las quitara más tarde esa noche. Fingía ante el mundo entero ser un beta, sabiendo que no podía permitirse el menor desliz sin destruirlo todo. Sin embargo, el dolor incómodo de la cera y sus maquinaciones ansiosas siempre valdrían la pena si con ello podía mantener a salvo a Sherlock, Mycroft era capaz de sacrificarse así mismo de cualquier manera imaginable si con ello conseguía que su pequeño hermano estuviera seguro, feliz y saludable.

 

Mycroft miró al capitán Lestrade cerrar brevemente los ojos, aparentemente rezando a todos los dioses por conseguir un poco más de paciencia antes de continuar con sus lecciones. No sabía que pasaría si el capitán descubría su secreto, probablemente nada, él era un alfa honorable con un sentido de la lealtad de media milla de ancho, él mantendría su secreto….. pero Mycroft no quería averiguarlo.

 

—Probemos algo más.

 

—¿Debemos? –Mycroft arrastró de mala gana los pies al lugar indicado– hemos estado practicando por años.

 

—Solo ha pasado media hora –el capitán no sonaba como si lo creyera– solo intentaremos con unos ataques más.

 

Él era persistente, Mycroft le concedía eso. A regañadientes.

 

—Bien –el capitán Lestrade rotó su cuello, dando la apariencia de un mártir que ha sufrido mucho, lo que Mycroft pensó era injusto, si alguien estaba sufriendo mucho con esta situación era él– ahora, digamos que alguien viene hacia usted desde atrás, que siendo realistas así es como lo atacarían, ya que es más fácil acercarse sigilosamente a alguien que atacarlo desde el frente…

 

—Entonces, por favor, explícame por qué has persistido todo este tiempo enseñándome solo maniobras defensivas desde el frente.

 

—Porque aun así puede defenderse fácilmente, todo lo que tiene que hacer es no entrar en pánico, recordar su postura y mover su codo hacia atrás, déjeme mostrarle.

 

Tomó la mano de Mycroft y tiró de ella, colocándola en su pecho.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –exigió Mycroft aturdido, el calor subiendo a su rostro de forma inmediata.

 

—Le estoy mostrando hacía donde asestar, quiero decir, si lo atacan haga lo que pueda para liberarse, pero sería más eficaz si los golpea…. aquí –el capitán Lestrade puso la mano del príncipe sobre sus costillas, deslizándola sobre su pecho vestido y comenzó a darle una conferencia sobre cuál parte del pecho era la mejor para apuntar y causar mayor dolor y el por qué.

 

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza. Vio cómo movía su mano sobre el cuerpo del alfa con una expresión lo más vacía posible, él nunca antes había tocado a alguien así, alguien con quien no estuviera relacionado. Era muy íntimo, no importaba que el capitán Lestrade fuera un profesional y estuvieran en el patio de entrenamiento bajo el cielo azul claro, estaba tocando el pecho de un alfa, podía sentir sus músculos firmes bajo su palma, su propio corazón latía rápido, muy rápido.

 

—Bien, dese la vuelta, su alteza, déjeme mostrarle lo que debe hacer.

 

Mycroft se giró rápidamente, sus mejillas escociéndose con el rubor y luego las manos del capitán Lestrade volvieron a posarse en su cuerpo, moviéndolo mientras demostraba como maniobrar, la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Todo fue muy profesional.

 

Mycroft no podía respirar.

 

—Hágalo más duro, más duro que eso –nadie había tocado a Mycroft antes– se supone que debe hacer daño con esto –bueno, mamá, por supuesto, papá y Sherlock, el médico del palacio una o dos veces cuando era un niño, pero nunca por un hombre alfa, nunca por alguien con quien no estuviera relacionado. Él nunca había pensado en ello porque jamás pensó que sería tocado por alguien, nunca, eso arruinaría su plan, expondría su secreto y arriesgaría la seguridad de Sherlock– de nuevo ¿lo ve? Lo está haciendo genial, no es tan difícil.

 

No era un sacrificio, pensó ¿quién quería que un alfa lo manoseara con sus mugrientas manos? Probablemente con las uñas llenas de tierra, sucio y sudoroso ¿quién querría?

 

Nada se había sentido tan bien como haber sido tocado por el capitán Lestrade, sus manos estaban sobre los codos de Mycroft acomodando lentamente su brazo hacía atrás y mostrando dónde golpear a su hipotético oponente. La calidez de su toque rozando a través de la manga de Mycroft se sentía de pronto demasiado caliente, sofocante. Necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ellos. El príncipe todavía no podía respirar.

 

El capitán Lestrade estaba diciendo algo, pero el enfoque de Mycroft estaba en cada punto de contacto entre ellos, sus ojos vidriosos….

 

—¿Está listo para probar esto de verdad, su alteza?

 

Mycroft asintió mirando a lo lejos, llegando lentamente a una sorprendente e inesperada conclusión sobre su capitán.

 

—Bien, no contenga sus golpes, dudo que pueda lastimarme. Voy a ir hacia usted y quiero que intente dañarme usando lo que acabo de enseñarle.

 

Las palabras tardaron en registrarse y para cuando lo hicieron, fue muy tarde, Mycroft inhaló bruscamente al sentir los brazos del alfa envolviéndose por completo alrededor de él atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se encendió en una rápida ráfaga contra la cual luchó y entró en pánico porque de repente se dio cuenta: estaba enamorado del capitán Lestrade.

 

Con retraso Mycroft recordó la maniobra de autodefensa que se suponía debía realizar, hizo un débil intento, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba enamorado del capitán Lestrade ¿cómo permitió que esto sucediera? El cuerpo del alfa estaba tibio, sólido, Mycroft podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos cuando tiraba de él, se esforzó por librarse, pero no podía.

 

Estaba enamorado del capitán Lestrade.

 

La señal de alarma lo hizo retroceder y actuar como le había mostrado el capitán tratando de golpearlo en las costillas y dando en el blanco, pero sin resultado, y parecía que Lestrade no lo dejaría ir esta vez, a menos que realmente lograra liberarse por sí mismo, Mycroft golpeó con el codo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente escuchó al capitán gruñir, justo en su oído, entrecortado, profundo….

 

—¡Déjame ir! –Ordenó Mycroft, avergonzado de cómo tembló su voz, los brazos del capitán se desprendieron de inmediato y Mycroft dio unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos, tratando de controlarse. Él no sabía lo que le pasaba o que hacer, sus manos temblaban, su estómago se retorcía en nudos y su pelvis se sentía…. eso era….

 

—No le hice daño ¿cierto? ¿Su alteza? Lo siento no quise ser rudo ¿fue demasiado? –Lestrade preguntaba preocupado y Mycroft podía olerlo en el aire, en su ropa, quería cubrirse la nariz, moverse más lejos.

 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, Mycroft quería enterrar su nariz en el cuello del capitán, permitirse sentir su aroma de la forma en que los amantes lo hacían.

 

Oh dioses.

 

—Por supuesto que no me lastimaste –el príncipe replicó, sonando lo suficientemente furioso como para hacer que el capitán retrocediera un paso, lo cual alegró a Mycroft– solo estoy frustrado porque me estás quitando el poco tiempo libre que tengo para enseñarme cosas ridículas que nunca serán beneficiosas para nadie, especialmente para mí mismo –Mycroft se irguió, alzando la columna y mirando al capitán con la nariz levantada justó como sabía que el alfa odiaba– hemos terminado, buenas tardes, capitán.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Dioses, el príncipe era un maldito mocoso.

 

Greg fulminó con la mirada al arrogante, egocéntrico, malcriado, gilipollas frente a él, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar que su mordaz comentario se derramara fuera de su boca, él estaba literalmente tratando de ayudar al pequeño odioso, pero los dioses prohibieron que el beta de 15 años hiciera algo con sus estúpidas manos de lirio blanco.

 

El hecho de que quisiera que el arrogante muchacho aprendiera a lanzar puñetazos no significaba que Greg no fuera a protegerlo, ni que no le fuera a servir o a obedecer lo mejor que pudiera, tal y como lo había prometido hacer ese año. En lo que a Greg respecta, eso incluía preparar al príncipe para lo peor en caso de que por algún motivo el estuviera incapacitado, pero todos en el maldito palacio entero actuaban como si tratara de hacer que Mycroft se ocupara de sí mismo o alguna basura similar. Lo cual era absurdo.

 

Greg sabía también como cualquiera que le príncipe Mycroft no podía defenderse, era bajo y regordete, con ojos redondos y pelo rojo rizado que lo hacía parecer un cordero en sacrificio, apto para la matanza…. Esto por su puesto si se consideraba que el cordero en cuestión hacía observaciones mordaces y hacía que la vida de todos a su alrededor fuera un infierno.

 

Debido a ello pensó Greg, el pequeño imbécil necesitaba aprender a defenderse adecuadamente.

 

—Su alteza –comenzó cuidadosamente, moderando lo mejor que pudo su tono voz– no estoy de acuerdo en que esto sea una pérdida de tiempo, el cual sé que es precioso para usted, pero según mi experiencia, tener el conocimiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo básico a veces puede ser un factor decisivo.

 

—Realmente no me importa volver a escuchar sus razones, capitán –dijo el príncipe fríamente, descartando cualquier otra cosa que Greg quisiera agregar con un gesto de su mano– no deseo entrenar de una manera tan exigente físicamente, como si fuera un soldado de infantería común o un rufián del distrito inferior– el príncipe resopló– fuiste contratado por la reina para protegerme, has hecho votos vinculantes con esa obligación y aunque tienes la reputación de ser trabajador y honesto, si no crees que estás a la altura de la tarea y poder defenderme, entonces encontraré a alguien más que pueda hacerlo ¿está claro?

 

Esta era la última vez que se ocurría ayudarlo, Greg se enfureció, consciente de que él y el príncipe estaban enfrentándose en un duelo inútil, inútil porque ambos ya sabían quién iba a ganar.

 

—Si, su alteza –él retrocedió y Mycroft inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

 

—Entonces, que tenga buen día, capitán Lestrade.

 

Greg casi dejó que el príncipe saliera del patio de entrenamiento, pero al no poderse contener más corrió tras él, gritando. El príncipe Mycroft se volvió, levantando una ceja con expresión amenazante haciendo que Greg quisiera mantener la boca cerrada, pero no pudo. Esto era importante incluso si el príncipe se negara a creerlo.

 

—Si no me deja que le enseñe movimientos básicos de defensa personal ¿me permitiría por lo menos darle un consejo?

 

—Si debes.

 

Muy amable de su parte, maldito idiota.

 

—Si alguna vez lo atacan y yo no estoy ahí, que estaré, ya dije que lo haría y lo dije en serio, pero tal vez pueda morir defendiéndolo, tal y como lo prometí, puede imaginar eso si le hace feliz y el escenario le es más agradable –Greg añadió irónicamente y creyó ver, durante un breve segundo, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del príncipe, pero parpadeó y desapareció, así que supuso que lo había imaginado– si sucediera lo peor y no estoy ahí, y un alfa lo atrapa, dele una patada en los testículos tan fuerte como pueda.

 

Mycroft lo miró parpadeando como un búho.

 

—¿Perdón?

 

—Sé que no se considera justo usarlo en las peleas, pero si esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte y esto se trata de usted o ellos, o si tiene miedo y está en peligro…. hágalo.

 

Mycroft no respondió, solo parpadeó un poco más.

 

—Probablemente sabe de lo que estoy hablando, lo mal que puede doler –Greg continuó, estremeciéndose al recordar las veces que había recibido un rodillazo o golpe en la ingle, dejándolo doblado por el dolor y pensando que estaría enfermo, no era tan malo contra los betas porque sus testículos son más pequeños que los de un alfa, pero aun así el príncipe sabía lo que quería decir, porque incluso si tenían testículos pequeños estos igual eran sensibles _“y que demonios estaba haciendo pensando en los testículos del príncipe”_ – entonces, puede imaginar qué tan efectivo sería contra un alfa –Greg terminó– así que patéelos tan duro como pueda, una y otra vez hasta que lo tenga contra el suelo o hasta que yo o alguien más llegue ahí para ayudar.

 

—Muy bien capitán, gracias por la información –Mycroft se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

 

—¿Su alteza?

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Yo no quiero ser un idiota, sé que esto lo molesta, pero…… no quiero verlo lastimado.

 

—Gracias capitán –el príncipe vaciló, cambiando de un pie a otro, después pareció aclarar su mente– buenas tardes.

 

—Buenas tardes, su alteza.

 

Greg observó al príncipe alejarse apresuradamente, resignado a seguir al pequeño idiota por el resto de su vida, defendiéndolo hasta su último aliento, pondría todas sus capacidades en esto y nunca dejaría al brillante idiota fuera de su vista ni por un minuto mientras estuviera en servicio, no solo porque Mycroft no pudiera defenderse ni de una niña omega de 5 años, sino también porque las insinuaciones de la reina Holmes y del propio Mycroft le dolían. Se comportaban como si Greg fuera un incompetente y no pudiera hacerse cargo de un beta de 15 años.

 

Él podía, haría cualquier cosa para proteger al príncipe Mycroft y pasaría el resto de su vida probándolo, no solo porque había hecho votos tanto a la reina como al príncipe Mycroft, sino porque Greg tenía que admitir, incluso cuando estaba tan enojado que apenas podía ver con claridad, que había algo extrañamente atractivo en el beta, aun cuando fuera tan molesto y convertía su vida en un infierno no podía dejar de gustarle.

 

Más o menos.

 

A veces.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El aroma del alfa se mantuvo impregnado en la ropa de Mycroft, quien fingió no notarlo por el resto del día, pero esa noche después de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación, apagó las velas y sintiéndose avergonzado, aun cuando no había nadie ahí para presenciarlo, presionó patéticamente la túnica en su cara.

 

Estaba enamorado de capitán Lestrade.

 

¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que eso sucediera? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 

_“Nada”_ pensó, frotando distraídamente su cara contra la tela, olfateándola y dejando que una dicha inquietante cruzara sus nervios. Lo que sentía por el capitán no tenía sentido, nada saldría de eso, no podía.

 

No paraba de decirse eso, pero aun así pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de oler su túnica, eventualmente se arrastró debajo de las sábanas y la sostuvo cerca de su cara mientras se quedaba dormido.


End file.
